Demons
by Sebman32
Summary: A Leico/Ghost Fire/Ghost Ship/ Valdangelo/Leco one-shot song fic. Nico is mourning Bianca's death on the Argo 2. Leo helps him out. Bad summary, hopefully better story. Rated K for slash. Don't like it, Don't read it. Helpful flames are accepted.


**Hi! Its** **Seb again. Simply with a one-shot, only cause I don't have time nowadays to make multi-chapter stuff (thats why my other story is on hiatus), unless enough people review on this story for a second chapter. **

**I recently started reading some FF of this PJO/HoO pairing, and found that I really liked it (its Leico/Ghost Fire/Ghost Ship/ Valdangelo/Leco (geez. come up with one name people!)) So I decided so make something short on it myself. Its set after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Its a song-fic based off of Imagine Dragon's 'Demons', which I thought fit Nico pretty well. This is my first one-shot, tell me what you think! Flames are accepted, though only flames that help with my writing! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Demons belongs to Imagine Dragons and Percy Jackson and all other character mentioned belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Warning:**

**Slash Fanfiction, featuring gay love. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple.**

Demons

(Nico's PoV)

I sat in my bunk, silently clutching the figurine in the cool evening. It was December nineteenth, the day she died. My sister. Bianca. At once, all the memories of that day came flooding back to me.

Hephaestus. The junkyard. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. 'Why would he even leave that junk laying around to begin with.' I silently sobbed to myself.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

Percy. I cursed myself. No, not anymore. I can't think of him like that. He was my hero when he rescued me from the manticore, but turned evil when he stole my sister's life. 'No. No, he's not at fault. He never was. It was her own choice. She died a hero.' I muttered to myself.

And he has Annabeth, perfect, smart, Annabeth. He will never be yours.

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I had wanted to tell him for ages, but I knew he wouldn't accept me. I was just Nico. That annoying emo kid. The worst thing I could do to myself was tell him that I'm gay too. But eventually the truth will show.

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

And it doesn't have to be Percy who knows. Jason knows already and didn't seem too bothered by it. Maybe someone else on the Argo 2? Piper? No. Aphrodite would find out and tell everyone, or she would try to pair me up with someone else. Frank? No. I don't even know the kid, he's just my little sister's boyfriend. Hazel herself? Forget it. I can't have her worrying any more than she is about me. Leo...?

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

There was a knock on the door. I jumped up, dropping the figurine. As I knelt down to pick it back up, I heard someone say, "Looking for this?"

It was Leo. Holding the small Hades figurine.

"Yeah. Thanks. What do you need?" I answer back quickly and quietly, hoping that he'll leave.

"Oh nothing. Hazel told me to keep an eye on you while she was sleeping, and I didn't think staying in your cabin 24/7 was very heathy."

I look up slightly to look him in the eye. Leo had a large smile across his face, and his brown eyes were twinkling. I shrugged.

"Sure. I guess. Where are we going?"

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

We walked slowly down the hallway, Leo leading the way, until we made it to the top deck. The moon was out and the stars were shining and I could see Zoè's constellation of a hunter, running through the sky.

Curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

I lay down on my back, to watch the stars slowly float by as I think to myself, 'So many were lost on that quest, but so much was gained.' Leo carefully sat himself down next to me, and I was thankful, because he radiates heat like a furnace. I glanced up at him. "Thanks."

He looked at me, confused, "For what? I just wanted to get you out of your room."

I gave him a half smile and lay back down, silently observing him.

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

He was staring at the stars in amazement, with wonder clearly in his eyes, and I had to say, Leo was... cute. 'Hold up a sec brain. Did you just say cute? About a guy who isn't Percy? Wait. Since when do I say "cute" at all? Oh gods. Don't make me fall in love with the wrong person again!'

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

Leo glanced down at me, and must've thought something was wrong, because a worried look sprang apon his face, "Something wrong dude?"

I breathed in deeply and back out and nodded quickly , glad for the darkness that hid my blush. I slowly built up my courage, "So Leo, find a girlfriend lately?"

He looked down, surprised, and with another emotion on his face. What is it?

Worry. Thats the expression. I've seen it on my own face, as well as others', like when Percy first lost Annabeth fighting the manticore.

Why would he be worried? Its just a simple question.

Leo began to answer, "Um... no. But I've had my eye on someone for a while now..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now who could it be? "

"Not telling."

"Any hints?"

"Well they're on the Argo with us, they're a really great fighter, they're really cool, kind of quiet..." Leo's thoughts slowly faded off.

I nodded. Of course Leo would like Hazel. My half-sister.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

He shrugged, "What about you? Any special women in the life of Nico di Angelo?"

I blushed again, hoping he wasn't looking too closely. "...no. There aren't any. No special girl for me."

Leo seemed kind of down for a moment then went deep into thought. "What about a special person in general, in the same sense of course- just both girls and... boys."

My breath caught in my throat. 'Was he making fun of me? Did he suspect?'

Instead of denying, like I had planned to, I slowly nodded my head.

Leo laughed a little to himself and muttered something I didn't quite catch. It sounded like "Good...for me." And I, obviously, was not supposed to hear him. But I did.

He looked up again. "Who is he?"

And for the third time that night, I turned red. "Um... no one."

Leo simply shrugged and turned away, "Ok. Go ahead and keep it to yourself. If you ever need to talk about it, you know where to find me."

He started to stand up to walk back down. I jumped up

and simply said , "Wait. There's something I need to do."

I ran over, grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him down to my height, and kissed him. Full on the lips.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

"I'm... s...sorry-" I began to mumble, before he swept back down and kissed me again. When I looked up at him a few seconds later, he was blushing bright red but had a smile across his face.

"What's to be sorry for?" Leo answered in a joking voice.

"I just... How are you not mad?" I asked extremely confused, "You were just talking about some girl you had your eye on!"

Leo laughed, not mockingly, but happily and simply said, "I never specified girl. You thought that on your own. I like you Nico. No one else."

At those words, a small smile crossed my own face. "Do you really mean it?"

His smile widened, "Of course." And with that he pulled me into a hug.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

I stood there, content in his hug, for a few seconds. After, I looked up at him, straight in the eye and said, "I like you too Leo."

He laughed, but managed to squeeze out, "I could tell from the kiss," between his giggles.

I slowly turned red, which seemed to be my color for the night, and stared down at my feet, too embarrassed to say anything.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

I could feel his smile on my head, but I continued to look at my feet like they were the most interesting thing onboard. But, of course, I knew this wasn't true. The most interesting thing, well person, is standing here, in front of me.

I felt a hand under my chin, forcing me to look back up. When I did, Leo caught me with another kiss, but this one did not go unnoticed like the other two.

I heard footsteps in the distance on deck, and some light chuckles. I slowly pulled away from Leo to see who it was.

"Oh hey you guys. I just came up for my shift, but it seems you guys have it all under control," It was Jason. Of course. At least he already knew I was gay.

I gave him a glare with a slight smile on my face. Leo, however, had different plans.

He simply laughed at Jason and said, "Thanks for the advice." And then he kissed me again. Clearly in front of Jason.

Jason simply shrugged and walked away. "I won't tell if you take over my shift!"

Leo and I yelled back, in unison, "Deal!"

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

**Hope you Liked it! Thanks for reading! Now go hit the button. You know you want to!**


End file.
